Emerald Eyes
by LostInParadise911
Summary: A different take on Piper and Larry meeting for the first time, her and Alex never broke up and a jealous Alex soon ensues. Vauseman smut!


**I've had this floating around in my mind for the past couple of days so I thought I would share it with you! I'm sitting my final exams for the second year of my degree at the moment so life is stressful and I wanted to get my mind of things! I hope you like the story, usual disclaimers apply. All mistakes are my own, please let me know if there are any. I was just on a roll with the story and got it all written in one sitting so there may be a few from me getting carried away and wrapped up in the story! Please let me know your thoughts, reviews make me happy and happiness is definitely needed to get me through my days of textbooks and notes! **

* * *

"Stupid fucking dog," Piper muttered to herself as she half walked, half fell towards Polly's door. Alex was finally coming home today after been away for a whole month on business and she may have been a little too excited and over indulged in her celebratory bottle of wine that she had bought before leaving the house. Why hadn't she just gone with her? They'd not been home for long when Alex was once again summoned to the far edge of Jesus's arse crack for work and Piper hadn't wanted to stay in the States for a little longer so she opted to miss out on this trip. Biggest fucking mistake of her life. Time had crawled by in Alex's absence, with no real money to speak of Piper had been scraping by with nothing to do with herself then read the vast book collection that adorned the walls of their New York apartment.

Drunkenly rummaging in her bag, Piper found the key to Polly's apartment which was conveniently near to the bar she was heading to and let herself in stumbling through the door. The TV was playing in the apartment which was weird because Polly and Pete were out of town; "Hello?" Piper called out as she made her way into the living room. On the couch sat a curly haired man who she had never seen before in her life. "This is Polly's place right?" In her drunken state it seemed like a perfectly legitimate question despite the fact she'd been in this apartment a hundred times and knew it was definitely Polly's place. The man jumped and immediately started to blabber and nervously wipe his hands down his thighs.

"Erm yeah. Sorry hi, I'm Larry. A neighbour... I'm plant sitting.. Plus this place has cable and air conditioning so..." Larry continued to fidget as Piper pulled her bag off her shoulder and slumped down into the couch. Her leg was stinging like hell, she really did need to clean it up she thought as she prodded at the wound through the rip in her jeans. "Piper," she stated as a way of introducing herself.

"Oh god what happened?" the still anxious and jittery Larry asked as he started at the blood seeping form the blonde women's leg.

"I got bit by a dog. There was this street kid asking for money for his dog and I said you shouldn't have a dog if you can't afford food for it so he told me it was for protection and I laughed and said it wasn't protecting anything and then it bit me.." Piper started to laugh at the irony was again before she prodded her leg a little too hard and let you a hiss between clenched teeth.

"You should get that cleaned, I'll go and get some gauze and iodine," Larry stated.

"It's okay, I really need to hurry. I'm going to the blues bar tonight to see the band and meeting up with some people."

"Oh right, I was supposed to go to that but then I sat down, gravity has a really strong effect on me. Plus, I don't know if these plants are all over 21." Larry quipped.

He was kinda funny, Piper thought to herself as she began to strip off her jeans to head into the shower.

"What are you doing?" Larry stuttered away. He was finding Piper oddly intimidating but incredibly hot in her drunk, look at all the fucks I give state.

"I'm going to take a shower, clean the wound." Piper said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh right, well I should be going then, give you some privacy." Larry replied as he looked around the room like a deer caught in headlights.

"It's okay. I can just shut the bathroom door." Piper pushed herself off the sofa and started to head towards the bathroom her jeans discarded by the sofa. She was too drunk to really notice she was half naked in front of a stranger, she just wanted to shower, eat and get to Alex as quickly as she could.

"Um okay. Would you like Chinese?" Larry asked. "I mean I was going to order Chinese anyway so if you want some then.." Larry trailed off.

"Sure, I'll have whatever you're having." Piper stated as she made her way into the shower. That would save her rummaging through Polly's fridge trying to make something for herself and would let her get out of there to the bar quicker.

Freshly showered, Piper sat on the floor still missing her trousers as the creams and other remedies dried into the skin of her leg to help cleanse and heal the wound. She had to admit it was good Chinese and much better than anything she would have managed to russell up herself. Larry had said little since they had started eating, but she had caught him staring at her a few times. She was used to someone gaping at her, usually she was pressed up against Alex hot and heavy on the dance floor which always attracted attention; the hot blonde and the mysterious brunette grinding away against each other like they were the only people in the place. Piper liked the attentino though, she liked feeling hot.

Finishing her Chinese, Piper stood and pulled on her jeans and shoes ready to get to the bar and see the love of her life. Through her curtain of hair she saw the crestfallen look on Larry's face, taking sympathy on the man she asked him again if he was going to come along to the bar since he had said he was intending to go anyway. Larry jumped at the opportunity this tie to have a night out with a beautiful woman and quickly returned to his own apartment to get ready.

10 minutes later they were strolling down the street towards the blues bar with the ridiculously high New York heat suffocating their lungs and make their clothes stick to their bodies. The hustle and bustle of New York had always felt like home to Piper, she loved the sights and the smells and the little things like yellow cabs, you didn't see those in Thailand or Bali and so they really reminded her of home. She smiled to herself, happy to be on her way to meet Alex and in the city that she loved to call home, but it wasn't quite home when the brunette beauty was missing from her life. With that thought Piper quickened her pace as the bar came into view.

They reached the establishment and Larry held the door open for Piper in a very gentlemanly fashion, Piper thanked him and entered letting the smell of alcohol, smoke and sweat hit her senses. Piper quickly scanned the room looking for Alex and their friends. She spotted her group at the VIP table but couldn't spot Alex, although disappointed Piper didn't waste a moment. She grabbed Larry's arm and dragged him through the crowd to their table knowing he would get lost in the crowd otherwise.

"Piper!" Nichols called loudly as she noticed the young blonde approaching; "How you doing?" While lifting her head in greeting, Morello quickly dived from her seat and wrapped Piper in a huge hug while everyone else waved and called hello.

"Hey!" Piper smiled widely at them all as she released Morello and took the seat next to her in the booth.

"Wow.. fancy," Larry murmered to himself under his breath.

"Who's this?" Nichols, never one to shy away from anything quickly asked as Larry shyly slid into the booth next to Piper.

"Oh.." Piper turned to look at Larry, seemingly having forgotten his presence, she smiled at him as an apology, his face quickly lit up as he returned the smile. "This is Larry, he was plant sitting at Polly's place when I called in on the way and he happened to be coming along tonight too so we walked here together."

"I see," Nichols eyed Larry up and down knowing that this would not end well when Alex arrived. Anyone could see that drool was practically hanging from Larry's mouth, apart from the oblivious Piper, and that was not something that would sit well with Alex, she was one hell of a jealous protective bitch over what was hers. Not someone Nichols would ever willingly cross.

"So where is she?" Piper asked Nicky.

"Oh, her flight got delayed so she's gonna be here a little later than expected." Nicky informed Piper who's face dropped knowing that Alex wouldn't be here yet. She really just wanted to be in her woman's arms.

"Who?" Larry asked confused.

"Alex," replied grinning widely at Larry, a little gleam in her eye as she mentioned her name before turning back around to her friends to ask how the latest trip had been. Larry grinned back at the space Piper's face once filled, thinking he was in with a chance. The blonde was very excitable and he hoped that he had something to do with it.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked Piper as he stood from the table.

"Yeah sure," Piper quickly replied. Larry smiled and turned to head to the bar when a hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Don't bother, Vause buys her drinks," Nichols winked at him before letting go and signalling her arm in the air. A waiter appeared before Larry had moved and quickly took a drinks order for the table. Larry, mouth agape at the crazy haired blonde slowly turned away and made his way to the bar to get his own drink, he wasn't quite sure what to make of what just happened. By the time Larry had returned from the bar which had a queue 5 men deep the band had already started playing and he found the table missing Piper. He quickly did a 360 scanning the room until he found the blonde he was looking for in the middle of the crowded dance floor bopping around and shimmying her ass without a care in the world. The sight made him smile as he made his way through the crowd towards her, his hopes soared that he would get to take this woman home with him tonight or at the very least that she would let him take her on a date later in the week.

Piper felt a hand on her back but it was too stubby to be Alex's, she turned and saw that it was the man Larry that she had brought with her from Polly's apartment. He seemed nice enough and Piper thought that maybe they could be friends since Polly and Pete obviously liked him. She smiled and turned back to the band and continued to dance away; she loved to dance, especially to live music, she loved to feel the vibrations from the amps shake the floor and her chest and let herself get lost in the rhythm. She especially loved to dance with Alex, it was the best kind of foreplay - to get all hot and sweaty in each other's space without being able to touch or be touched in the places you wanted. A shot of heat went straight to her core at the thought of it and she shimmed her hips a little harder in anticipation of the sex marathon that was to come this evening. Oblivious to poor Larry's thoughts Piper continued to dance and groove the night away as she awaited Alex's appearance.

Larry began to dance at the side of Piper, watching the band and trying to figure out his plan of attack. He didn't want to come on too strong but he also longed for Piper to be shimming that tight ass against his crotch. As the song began to fade and a new one started playing he slowly slid so that he was behind Piper and placed his hands on her waist. In her still far too tipsy state Piper didn't really notice the hands of her hips and continued to sway and gyrate to the beat of the music. Larry slowly started to edge closer to Piper, when he felt a hand on his shoulder and a cold voice by his ear.

"May I cut in?" The mystery person asked before shoving Larry to the side. Larry stood agape for the second time that night, shocked that someone had the nerve to cut in so boldly when he was clearly with the blonde. Larry shook his head from side to side and it was then he noticed that dark locks that tumbled down the shoulders of the mystery person, and the prominent breasts underneath a ratty band tee shirt. _What the fuck, _Larry thought to himself. How had a woman taken his woman from him? This was not how this night was supposed to go. The raven haired beauty's arms had snaked around Piper's waist and were holding the blonde's grinding hips against her own, a thigh slipped between Piper's legs and black hair intermingled with blonde as the woman leaned forward to place a kiss on Piper's neck.

Piper felt Alex's presence like a wave of static through the air, her hairs stood on end and her heart beat pounded against her chest as she felt the familiar arms of her lover slide around her waist pulling her tight against Alex's body. She ground her hips harder as Alex slipped a thigh between her legs, trying to demonstrate to the raven haired woman just how much she had missed her while she was pinned with her back to Alex's front. She felt her hair been slid away from her neck, and Alex's hot breath rolling off her skin as the woman leaned down to place her hot lips against Piper's neck. Piper grabbed Alex's arms that were around her waist and tried to pull Alex's body further into her own, she needed to be closer to her.

"I go to work for a month and you're already replacing me with some jerk, huh babe?" Alex whispered huskily, her breath carressing Piper's ear causing her to involuntarily shiver. Alex smirked against her ear loving that she had this effect on Piper. "Did you miss me kid?" Alex asked as she let one hand slip between her's and Piper's body to squeeze her ass. All Piper could do was let out a moan as her head was still trying to catch up with her body. Alex's presence was just so intoxicating to her mind, it rendered her speechless and craving more every time they were around each other.

Larry wasn't normally one for confrontation but what did he have to lose? He thought his luck was changing when the blonde walked into Pete's apartment earlier that night and he wasn't going to let it slip through his grasp that easily. Taking in a deep breath to pluck up his courage, Larry puffed out his chest before tapping on the arm of the woman who was now wrapped around Piper.

"Excuse me, but she's with me tonight." Larry said in his best 'man' voice, trying to show some authority.

Black hair whipped around as Alex undid herself from Piper to stand at her full height to face the man that was trying to claim her woman. Much like Larry Alex puffed out her chest in order to make herself appear even bigger for their little stand off while raising one eyebrow above her glasses frame.

"Oh is she now?" Alex snarked in her typical, don't fuck with me tone with a hint of a smirk on her face.

"Uh, well yes, yes she is. She and I came together." Larry stuttered, more nervous now that he was the centre of this woman's attention. She simply had an air about her that suggested you wouldn't want to meet her in a dark alley but Larry had to try for the beautiful blonde woman.

"Babe?" Alex said, getting Piper's attention as she danced at the side of Alex not realising what was occurring in her blissful high that she would spend the night in Alex's arms, under the care of Alex's magic tongue.

"Hmm?" Piper hummed before leaning up to place a kiss on Alex's lips, as she finally got to look at her beautiful girlfriend for the first time in a month. Piper meant for it to be a sweet chaste kiss but she felt Alex step into her body, and wrap a hand in her hair pulling their lips together hard. Piper moaned into Alex's mouth wrapping both her arms around Alex's waist to hold her close as their lips danced together lighting the familiar fire in the pit of Piper's stomach. They both broke away from each other a little breathless and Alex once again turned towards Piper while wrapping a firm hand around her waist.

"Does it look like she's with you?" Alex asked glaring at Larry.

"Piper?" Larry looked to Piper for help in this situation utterly confused as to what the hell was happening.

"Oh Larry, this is my girlfriend Alex." Piper said, trying to make introductions and break the tension.

Larry couldn't believe this was happening.

"Barry, is it?" Alex asked as she took a step in Larry's personal space, sliding her glasses into her hair. "Let me tell you something. If you ever come near my girlfriend, or try anything with her again. I promise you I will make your life a living hell. Do you understand?" By this point Alex was towering above Larry glaring down at him. "Now I think it's time for you to leave." Alex stated while waving her arm in the air. Two largely built bouncers dressed all in black were quickly flanking Alex and Larry.

"Problem here Miss Vause?" One of them asked.

"Yes, this gentleman here needs removing, please escort him from the building and he is not to be let in." Alex replied before turning back to Piper, once again wrapping her arms around her waist so they could resume their dancing.

"You can't do that!" Larry protested as he was hoisted under each arm and dragged through the crowd to the exit of the bar.

Piper stared into Alex's glowing emerald eyes, the jealous monster rearing it's ugly head, while her eyes told a story of everything she was going to do to Piper that night.

"You know you didn't have to do that to him," Piper giggled. "The poor fella looked like he just peed himself."

"Sometimes you have to claim what's yours." Alex stated roughly, before putting her hands on Piper's hip and roughly pulling their bodies together. "And you are all mine." Alex stated before claiming Piper's lips, pushing her tongue quickly into Piper's mouths. Piper's hands roamed Alex's bodying trying to find something to hold onto before finally settling on her ass which she squeezed quickly. God she had missed that ass. And that mouth. And that scent. Alex was infiltrating every one of her senses and it was driving her crazy. Piper ran her hands from Alex's ass around her hips before trailing her hands up Alex's body towards her breasts.

Alex grabbed the hands on her torso, pulling them up in the air before twisting Piper around so they were once again back to front with each other.

"No touching for you tonight kid," Alex husked into Piper's ear. Piper's head fell back against Alex shoulder as another moan left her lips and another shock hit her core. She was ready to cum and she had been in Alex's presence all of 5 minutes and they had barely touched. God she was a mess, but she loved it. If Alex wasn't going to let her touch with her hands then she wasn't just going to roll over and play dead that easily. Two could play this game. With that, Piper started to shimmy her hips faster and run her hands all over her own body as Alex simply looked on at her actions over her shoulder while she kissed her way along Piper's jaw and neck. Piper started to grind her ass against Alex's centre while seductively rolling her torso to give Alex a view straight down her shirt to her cleavage.

"Fuck Pipes." Alex breathed out as she felt her own wetness build up in her panties feeling Piper's body press up against hers. God she had missed this woman and the sex. One month was far too long to be apart. Alex felt like she had been in the dessert without water for a month never mind on a beach in Tahiti.

Alex slid her hand down Piper's body, over her breasts and down her ribs to her hips and thighs before coming back up to grab her Piper's pert little ass that was still grinding away on her crotch.

Piper's head rested against Alex's shoulder was more as they both ground their hips against each other, both their hands roaming over Piper's body. This was definitely too far for the middle of a crowded dance floor,but neither woman cared. All that mattered was that they were both in each other's arms again.

"Alex, baby, take me home." Piper breathlessly moaned out, she felt like she was going to spontaneously combust from Alex's touch. She could feel her everywhere, stroking and teasing. She needed Alex in her, on her naked body, everywhere but she wanted her in the privacy of their own home so they could do it as many times as they wanted, on any surface they wanted, in any room of their home.

Alex didn't need to be told twice as she grabbed Piper's hand and made a bee line to the exit of the club. Once on the street Alex placed her glasses back on her face and hailed a cab as Piper once again roamed her hands over Alex's body leaving trails of fire in their wake.

"I said no touching." Alex let out through gritted teeth as she pulled Piper's hands away from her. She couldn't lose her motivation now. Tonight was all about Piper and showing her how much she had missed her while she had been away. The cab pulled up to the curb and they both clambered in, Alex telling the driver their address before her lips were attacked by Piper's in a fierce kiss. Alex placed both her hands on Piper's cheeks pulling her in closer. Piper's hands tangled in Alex's hair to hold their lips together, as their tongues slid against one another. Alex's hand found it's way under Piper's shirt, desperate to feel her bare skin after being deprived of it for some long. She gently ghosted her finger tips across Piper's ribs before reaching up and pulling the lacey cup away from Piper's breast. Their mouths never let up as their tongues continued to duel for dominance, even though they both knew that hand wouldn't be Alex's tonight. Alex gently cupped Piper's breast, kneading it, before grasping the hardened nipple between two finger tips and rolling it between them. This made Piper break the kiss, gasping as the pleasurable sensations spread from her breast via a direct link to her now throbbing clit.

"I need you Alex, I need you to take me." Piper whispered against Alex's lips, somewhat aware of the private show they were giving the taxi driver.

"Soon kid." Alex replied. "I'm going to fuck you senseless with my tongue against our door, then I'm going to fuck you from behind with my fingers thrusting in and out of your pussy against the big glass window.." Alex trailed off placing a line of kisses along Piper's jaw as Piper moaned at the image Alex had planted in her head.

After what seemed like an eternity, the cab finally pulled up outside their place and they both fell out the cab in their rush to get into their apartment with Alex practically throwing money into the driver's hand leaving a handsome tip for his discreetness. They entered the building and found that the elevator had an 'out of order' sign across it. Both women groaned, as they lived in the penthouse, 10 floors up.

"Race ya," Piper squealed before taking off at full speed trying to get to their apartment quicker. Alex rolled her eyes at the blonde before taking off after her, Piper was usually much faster than her, but in the blonde's current state Alex had a feeling she could beat her. They made it to the 9th floor before Alex finally caught up with Piper who had to stop running to breath from a giggling fit. As Alex caught up to her breathing heavy she laughed along with the blonde before wrapping a hand around the back of Piper's head and slamming them both into the wall.

"Damn your ass looks good in those jeans," Alex stated in her raspy voice. The two women stared into each other's eyes momentarily, deep ocean blue met wicked emerald green as electricity built around them. Before long neither could bear the intensity and their lips crashed together. Alex wasted no time in popping the button of Piper's jeans and sliding her hand into lace panties. She ran her fingers through Piper's slick folds.

"You are so wet Pipes. Is all this for me?" Alex whispered seductively after breaking their kiss. She brought her fingers up to Piper's lips and let the blonde lick her own wetness from her fingertips. Piper moaned at the taste of herself.

"It's all for you baby, I want you Alex. Fuck me." Piper whispered back biting her lip while staring into Alex's eyes. Alex quickly slipped her hand back into Piper's panties, and began circling her clit in quick, determined strokes. She wanted Piper to cum and she wanted Piper to come as quickly as possible. Piper's head flew back and hit the wall as her mouth flew open and a cacophony of moans and groans feel from her lips as Alex kept up her furious pace, and begin to bite at her pulse point soothing over the mark with her tongue.

Piper's moans echoed off the concrete walls of the stairwell, each one rising in volume as Piper climbed towards her peak. Alex's tempo never failed or slowed, she rubbed mercilessly until Piper's entire body shook as her orgasm raced through her body.

"Fuck Alexxxxx," Piper groaned out as a euphoric high overtook her entire body.

"Apartment now." Alex commanded in that deep, sexy tone that drove Piper wild as she removed her hands from Piper's panties and gave her a little slap on the ass as encouragement to get her moving up the stairs.

They reached their apartment with Piper not bothering to do up her jeans, and feel through their doorway. Both of them kicked off their shoes and Alex shrugged out of her jacket. Piper started to walk past Alex into their apartment.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Alex questioned, raising her eyebrow at Piper.

"Um to our bed?" Piper half questioned.

"I told you I was going to take you against the door with my tongue." Alex stated simply grabbing hold of Piper and pushing her against their front door.

"Oh..." Piper moaned out as she left her body weight sink against the wood behind her. Alex trailed her fingers up Piper's arms, across her collar bones and down her chest to the first button on her shirt.

"You won't be needing this," Alex whispered. She undid the first button and leant to place a kiss against the skin that button revealed, she repeated the process for each button she undid until the shirt was fully undone and she pulled the sleeves from Piper's arms letting the cotton float to the floor, discarded and forgotten. Alex swiftly placed a hand behind Piper to undo her bra before pulling the straps down her arms and discarding that alongside the shirt. All Piper could do was watch and breathe at the seductive display that was Alex Vause undressing her so she could tongue fuck her against their front door. Wetness had already rushed to Piper's core and pooled in her panties one more before Alex had even gotten to where Piper wanted her the most. Piper groaned in frustration and lifted her hips from the door thrusting them against Alex's body.

"Patience, kid. I know exactly what you need." Alex told her with that smug look on her face and that over confident attitude that had Piper reeling. Alex knelt, gripping Piper's jeans, and slowly pulling them along with her panties down her leg. It was then that she noticed two fang shaped holes in Piper's leg.

"What happened to your leg?" She exclaimed.

"Not now Alex. Will you please just fuck me already? You are such a tease." Piper ground out frustrated, wanting more as the cool air hit her throbbing sex threading her hands in Alex's hair to try and guide her to the place she needed her most. Alex resisted the tugs in her hair and placed gentle kisses against the injured flesh on Piper's thigh before grabbing Piper's uninjured leg and placing it over her shoulder opening Piper's throbbing pussy up so the scent of Piper's sex permeated the air. Alex looked up to Piper through her eyelashes, never breaking eye contact as she pushed her glasses on to the top of her head and slowly ran her tongue across her lips. She ran her hands up each of Piper's thighs before grabbing her hips to hold them in place as she took her first tentative stroke, just parting Piper's lips with her tongue.

Piper felt her head hit the solid surface behind her once again as Alex's tongue began to draw broad, flat licks through her folds, twizzling her tongue around her hard clit in precise circles.

"Urgh, Alex," Piper moaned out as Alex began to pick up her speed, thrusting her tongue into Piper's sopping wet entrance with every lick. Piper felt her knees go weak and thrust her hands out to the walls on either side of her for support. Alex licked rapidly at her cunt, thrusting her tongue in an out of her faster and faster until Piper was gasping for air and her body jerking every time Alex's tongue entered her. Alex could tell she was closed and moved to wrap her lips around Piper's tight clit, gently sucking it into her mouth before flicking her tongue across the hard nub relentlessly until Piper's body shook out another orgasm.

Alex quickly stood and pulled Piper into her arms her body continued to shake from the pleasure rippling through her very core.

"Fuck Alex, you're amazing." Piper whispered into Alex's neck as she let her body sink into the safe embrace of her girlfriend.

"Don't go getting soft on me yet Pipes, we are far from finished." Alex smirked cockily before picking Piper up and carrying her into their living room. Alex bypassed the large, comfortable sofas and headed straight for the curtained wall on the other side of the room. She placed Piper down before pulling the curtains to the side to reveal the entirely glass wall and the lit up view of New York City below. Piper simply looked out of the window admiring the view while she waited for Alex to return to her. When Alex did return she felt warm arms snake around her waist and bare breasts press up against her back, hard nipples projecting into the skin of her shoulder blades. Alex had removed her clothes while Piper stared out of the window.

"Beautiful," Alex whispered against Piper's ear.

"It is," Piper replied gently, not wanting to raise her voice and ruin the magic of the moment.

"I was talking about you kid. I missed you." Alex took the arms around Piper's waist and used them to cover Piper's own crossed arms entangling their fingers together as they continued to to watch the New York City traffic below filter along the street. Alex uncrossed their arms, fingers still entangled and placed both of Piper's palms again the window.

"Bend over," Alex whispered into Piper's ear before taking a step back, running her finger tips across Piper's arms, down her back and to her hips were she gently tugged to further get the message across as to what she wanted Piper to do. When Piper was positioned to Alex's liking, she began to ghost her fingers over Piper's body once more, her back, her ribs, her ass, her pussy, her tits. Alex leant forward, moving the splayed hair over Piper's back over one of her shoulders so she could kiss her neck while her nipples brushed up against Piper's back making the younger woman arch upwards to try and get closer to Alex's touch. Alex moved her hands to grasp Piper's breasts, kneading them thoroughly while continuing to press kisses against any part of Piper's skin that was in reach. Alex continued to knead with her left hand while moving her right down Piper's body over her hips, to her back and down her ass until she met the wet heat of Piper's slit.

"Please Alex," Piper whimpered feeling Alex's fingers at her opening. Never one to displease in the bedroom, Alex quickly thrust two fingers into Piper's core and began to thrust, using her hips for extra emphasis helping her drive herself deeper and harder into Piper's cunt. Piper threw her head back at the feeling of being filled by Alex, arching her back she began to thrust her hips backwards in time with each of Alex's thrusts. That familiar ball of tension was once again building up in the pit of her stomach, as Alex began to increase the speed of her thrusts, curling her fingers to hit that rough patch of skin that she knew sent Piper wild. All that could be heard throughout the apartment was the sound of heavy breathing, moaning and the slapping of skin against skin as Alex thrust faster and harder into Piper. The glass in front of Piper had steamed, as she panted against it desperately trying to get her release. Alex could feel Piper's walls beginning to clench around her fingers, knowing the blonde was close Alex doubled her efforts.

"I want to hear you scream for me baby," Alex told Piper as she continued to thrust her fingers, twisting and curling, into Piper's dripping heat.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming... Alexxxx," Piper screamed out as the ball of tension in her stomach exploded. Her vision went black and she saw sparks of light behind her eyelids as pleasure exploded through what felt like every single nerve in her body. Piper collapsed exhausted against the window, the cool glass pleasant against her overheated skin.

"Come on kid, lets get you to bed." Alex said wrapping an arm around Piper to pull her away from the window and guide her into their bedroom.

"But..." Piper tried to argue, wanting to give Alex the same pleasure she had just given her despite the fact her eye lids were already drooping shut. A month without Alex and 3 mind blowing orgasms apparently meant she was exhausted.

"Tomorrow," was all Alex said as she lifted the covers allowing herself and Piper to crawl into their luxurious king sized bed. Alex held her arm up and Piper immediately took the hint, turning her back to Alex and wiggling her bum backwards into Alex's warm embrace as Alex's arms wrapped securely around her body, holding her close.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that they both fell into a deep, peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Please leave me a line, I will love you forever! **

**Lost In Paradise xoxo**


End file.
